Divine Spirit Soldiers - Book One: The Awakening
by Mico1REDRanger
Summary: 18 year old Genevieve Alexander was living a normal life until it was turned upside down when a mysterious man came into her life. Not every day one is told they're going to be a superhero and to battle dark forces of evil. She join forces with the other soldiers; Lexis, Charlie, Marian and Diana, to eliminate the threat that exist in their world.
1. Act I: The Soldier of Eternal Lite

"Your journey starts here,"

By Zeph

Act I.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"All right, I'm up!" the figure yelled out loud.

Eighteen years old Genevieve Alexander, Gene for short, sat up yawning and stretching trying to get the kinks out of her body. She looked around and finally gazes towards the alarm clock blaring out the bright LCD numbers.

The clock read 8:00 night time, funny how someone wakes up at a time like this, but with her line of work, the bars and clubs begins their live entertainments late at night.

Now at eighteen, waiting for school to start and having a part time job that allows her to have a taste of her dream to be performing on stage under the spotlight singing out pop hits and songs as if they were her very own.

She's still questioning her life and who she is. All she knew that in her life; she was an orphan. But she was happy that she met the Alexander family, they were a lovely couple; but the Alexander's who took her in and raised her as if she was their very own had met their fate.

It all started one day when she home from school one day; thought a good nap would do her good from all the school activities. For one second her eyes were shut, someone was knocking at the front door which almost sounds like banging at the door. With a little sigh, she got up and checked to see Aunt Barbara and two detectives on the other side of the door.

Aunt Barbara rushes to Gene hugging her frantically. "Oh thank heavens you're all right" Aunt Barbara said.

Gene looks at her aunt confusingly. "I'm fine Auntie Barbie, but what's going on?" Gene asked.

The two detectives steps in the house. "I'm Commissioner Dowson and this is Lt. Greenhouse, do your parents drive a 4 door XLZ crossover?" The Commissioner asked.

Gene's heart stops beating as she begins to worry. "Uh yeah; why what's happening?" Gene asked again.

Aunt Barbara concerned for the girl. "Genevieve sweetie, a semi-truck ran passed the red light and hit your parents car; by the time the ambulance rushed them to the hospital, it was already too late," Aunt Barbara explained.

Gene went into a catatonic-like-state for a few minutes until she finally broke down when the two detectives departed after giving their condolences to Gene.

After the tragic death of her parents, Aunt Barbara immediately had full guardian until she reached the age of eighteen. Aunt Barbara never married and never gave birth to a child to raise her own.

Aunt Barbara one day trying to ease Gene gently. "Oh dear, don't you worry about me, I don't need a man in my life right now. All I need right now is just the life I was destined to live in, and you should too," Aunt Barbara stated.

Gene shook off that memory; suddenly she became annoyed from his alarm clock as he reaches over and shuts it off.

Gene opens her closet to get ready. "Well Gene, it's not like you're work can get you ready" Gene said out loud.

On the other side of town, Club Chic is the most popular gay club in Marina Bay located at Port Town. Gene felt that it is better to work at a gay club than working at a straight club; better customers and less guys to hit on her. Port Town is the hot spot of the nightlife events during the night and by day the marina is a peaceful and a relaxing place to shop the finest fashions, bed and bath products, fine cuisine dining.

Club Chic's appeal is welcoming of all ages and crowds, who mingle on any given night. Another key to its success is the steady list of specials, offered on both alcohol and food.

By far, the most popular alcohol special is the Thursday night "tea party," in which Marina's Passion Fusion iced teas are served in tall iced-tea glasses for $7 a glass from 9 p.m. until last call. There are specials and theme nights offered every night of the week, but the Thursday crowd is by far the most profitable for Club Chic.

Gene not only works there as a bartender, she is also one of the members of the performing group called "Fashionistas" which is a mixture of drag queens and women who dreamed of performing on stage someday.

It was pack that night; people dancing to hot tunes of today's hits while others at the bar ordering their drinks. Gene had on like a halter top that has the club's logo that fits perfectly on Gene's form, follow by black leather pants with turquoise accessories on.

One Latin girl was calling out for Gene. "Hey Gene," a short Latin girl shouted.

Gene looked at the one who was calling for her. "Hey! You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Gene responded.

Approaching the bar where Gene works, her friend Giselle along with her other two friends, Jennifer and Angel.

Jennifer pointed at Giselle enthusiastically. "Well Miss Thing here was taking her precious time getting ready," Jennifer teased.

Giselle sticks her tongue out. "Hey, a girl has to look good and presentable in this establishment," Giselle retorted.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Anyways come on, don't you have to get ready?" Angel interrupted.

Gene was filling up a martini for a customer sitting at the bar. "Yeah, three more minutes," Gene answered.

It was a busy night as Gene busying herself in serving the drinks to the people at the bar.

Jennifer and her 2 friends sat down. "Well in that case 3 drinks on the house," Jennifer requested.

Then a male customer approaches the group. "Make that 4," a male customer added.

Gene looked at the guy questionably. "Tonight is your lucky night," she replied.

"Baby, you're my new favorite bartender," the Male customer complimented.

"Honey she won't be here for long," Angel said with pride.

Gene shakes her head and chuckles at Angel's statement. "Why do you guys want me to quit this job so bad while I can get us all 4 in for free and the drinks are free as well," she stated.

Jennifer was taking a sip from her drink. "Girl you know this is just a hobby for you, when you make it big, any clubs are going to let us in anyways," Jennifer said with excitement.

The male customer was curious of what they're talking about. "What is she going to make it as?" the male customer asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Gene responded.

She looks over at the clock on the wall behind her. "Times up," she said.

She starts taking off her small apron heading towards the backstage follow by her friends to get ready.

A figure stepped to the DJ booth, whispers in the DJ's ear and then walks off. "All right folks are y'all ready for some entertainment!" shouted the DJ.

The crowd is pumped and ready from the up roaring sound of excitement. "Okay now, you all remember that at the end of each performances, a basket will be floating around, if you like the performance, put a tip into the basket," the DJ instructed.

"And now from your local area, our sweetheart and our favorite, please welcome to the stage; one of our favorite Fashionistas; Genevieve," the DJ announced.

The lights turns out for a few minutes as three figures enters the stage. Their backs were towards the crowd as the beat of the song began. The figure in the middle, which happens to be Gene dressed in a black like cat-suit with white thigh high boots, white half fingerless gloves and a hot pink belt.

Gene turns and gives a pose with hands on waist as she begins to sing. "Hum, hum, hum, hum…Hum, hum, hum, hum…"

Gene looks up to the crowd and starts singing. "…Everybody knows, everybody knows that I'm coming for you, tough; I'm coming for you, tough…Everybody knows, everybody knows…that I'm coming for you, tough…I'm coming for you, tough…"

Gene walks in rhythm with the music continuing to sing. "…Are you scared, don't you run now, welcome to the funhouse…Toss my emotions so here's the commotion, oh…Feels good to hold the knife, cut me out just right…Revenge and a kiss cos, baby, I'm a snitch…"

Gene walks around the crowd while coming back up to the stage meeting with the backup dancers. "…Hush, hush, hush…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm…"

Gene and her backup dancers start dancing into the chorus. "…Hush, hush, hush…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm"

The doors of the entrance of the club opens as a guy in his mid-thirties steps inside. He walked to the bar ordered a drink while scanning the room.

Gene continues her performance. "(Bridge)… Don't you say one more thing to me…Won't you shut it up, you can't explain…"

Gene coming back to the stage for the finale. "…Hush, hush, hush (Ha-ha-hush)…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough (ta-ta-tough)…I need your world in a rush, rush; rush (I Do)…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm (Ooh, ah)…"

Gene starts her final routine with her back up dancer. "…Hush, hush, hush…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough (Tough, tough)…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm…Hush, hush, hush (Hush)…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough (I need you in a rush)…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm (Quiet storm)…Hush, hush, hush (Hush)…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm…"

The crowd roared with a huge amount of applause as Gene and the two backup dancers bowed and left the stage. Later that night, Gene walked out of the club with her friends and gone their separate ways. As she walked by an alley, she started to hear some rustling noise coming from the alley. She retraced her steps and took a peak around the corner. There she sees four figures beating a man in his mid-thirties.

Gene decided to help the man out. "HEY, CUT IT OUT!" Gene yelled out.

The four figure stops and looks at Gene with their eerie red gleaming eyes and looks even more horrifying. Walking like those zombies in a horror film, they start coming towards Gene. With all her strength she charged all at once knocking the zombie-like figures down to the ground, grabbed the man's hand and rushed out the alley.

They both kept running and running until they were the only two. She was going to say something to the man to see if she was okay but before he can, the man was gone.

Gene shook off what adrenaline she had left that was coursing through her body. "What a weird night, maybe a little sleep would do it Gene," Gene said talking to herself.

As she walked away to her car, the same man appeared again watching Gene leave.

In a faraway place, in a different dimension stands the Forbidden Fortress as lightning strikes the land. A slim male figure walked into a room with poorly lit candles as shadows dances every wall and corners of the room.

The male figure kneeled in front of a throne. "I, Genesis is ready to serve you my queen," the male figure said.

A pale hoary hands resting against the arm rest of the throne made a circular motion as if casting a spell as an orb reveals the planet Earth.

The figure gazing inside the orb, watching every living thing on earth. "Such full of life, so many beautiful things," the soft female voice whispers hoarsely.

The orb vanishes. "I need such life force to restore my beauty once more; dear Genesis, I am granting you this task, do you accept?" the mystery figure request.

The male figure who revealed himself as Genesis bowed down to the mystery figure. "Yes my queen I shall get started." Genesis answers.

A pale hoary face was still gazing at the orb and suddenly began to smile mischievously.

Gene was standing right next to a corpse and looked up as a huge horrific figure came out of the sky reaching out to her. Before the figure did anything to her, she woke up in panicking.

Gene catching her breathe hopefully her heart calms down. "I got to stop dreaming like this," she said.

Just then, her cell phone starting ringing as she jumped a little and gave a little sigh. "No more hot cocoa at night Gene," she said groggily.

Gene picks up her phone, "Hello?" she answered.

A familiar voice came on the phone with full of energy. "Good morning sleepy head, time to get up," a female voice announced.

Gene glances at her alarm clock. "Ugh, you suck you know that, what time is it anyways," she retorted clock.

The female voice snickered. "The time is to get your butt off from the bed and come visit your friends, we got shopping to do girl," the female voice responded sarcastically.

Gene shakes her head with sarcasm in her tone. "Oh Angel, sarcasm doesn't really suit you," she responded.

Angel laughed. "Why thank you, now come on get up and get ready; I'll be there in 10 minutes," Angel said as she ended the call.

10 minutes passed and as promised, Angel barged inside Gene's apartment without even knocking. "Good morning to you too, do please make yourself welcome" Gene said sarcastically

Gene shakes her head at her friend but still chuckled a tad bit. "Oh sweetie, didn't you know, sarcasm doesn't really suit you," Angel retorted the same way Gene did earlier.

Gene grabbed her keys and bag and headed off with Angel and drove off to the mall.

The two met up with their friends Jennifer and Giselle at the Central Plaza close to the Eilin International Airport waiting to be seated at a restaurant called "Jacque's" located on Bay Street outside of the food court.

Angel, Jennifer, and Giselle were there when Gene's adopted parents passed away 2 years ago and the horrible break up from a guy name Luca, the senior star quarterback who was caught cheating during prom night during at the prom itself with the head cheerleader. Jennifer was still excited from the night before's performance. "Awesome job on last night's performance again, I never heard that song before, is it new?" Jennifer asked excitedly.

Gene was smiling wide. "Thank you, um not that I know of, I mean it's new to me," Gene explained.

Just then a young male server walked past their table and winks at Gene as she looked away blushing still watching the young male server walked away.

Angel huffed after watching the young male server. "How do you do it?" Angel asked with curiosity.

Gene was trying to hide her blush. "What?" Gene replied.

Giselle was jabbing her elbow at Gene. "You should definitely go for it sweetie," Giselle encouraged.

Gene thought about it at first. "You think I should ask him?" She asked.

Before her friends could response someone else did. "What makes you think he's your type," said a deep manly voice.

Gene and her friends looked over and saw a quite attractive guy wearing a suit that makes him look like a model from a magazine.

Gene rolled her eyes at the one person she did not want to see. "Oh it's you again, why don't you go back to where you came from," Gene retorted.

The guy still grinning. "In case you forgot cupcake, everyone is allowed here," the guy responded back.

Gene pretends to laugh. "A wise ass I see, not very attractive," Gene said sarcastically.

The guy took out some money to pay for his lunch and stands up. "But you might want to take a look again at your fella," the guy replied.

The guy pointed towards the young waiter openly flirting with a girl and laughed as he walked out the restaurant.

Gene huffed at the guy folding her arms angrily. "That jerk," she muffled.

Jennifer still looking at the guy leaving. "He is cute though," Jennifer responded.

Giselle just couldn't believe Gene was hiding him. "How do you know him anyways?" Giselle asked.

Gene snorted at the memory about how she met him. "Well long story short, he was very snobbish and his ego boost really hit a nerve" she explain.

Gene was thankful when Angel decided to change the subject. "Anyways, let's go to the new jewelry store that just opened and get this, they are giving 90% off of everything," Angel said excitedly.

Gene gasped at the news. "What! What are we waiting for? Let's go" Gene said.

In seconds, Gene ate the remaining bites of her food and off they went to the jewelry store laughing at her. "Hearts Desire" just opened a few days ago and was showing a huge 90% off sign as a woman directing everyone into the store.

Inside of the store. "Oh my god, look at the diamond," said one of the customers.

More of the customers looked at the jewels in the displays. "Rubies, so gorgeous," another customer commented.

A woman stood near the entrance greeting each guest. "Hello and welcome to Hearts Desire, try on some of the finest jewelry," the woman said.

Gene doubted going in the store knowing the prices are we out of her budget. "Oh I don't know; oh my god is that the Aphrodite Mother of Pearl necklace," Gene suddenly outburst.

From the tone of the woman's voice, Gene could tell she doesn't know what she is talking about. "Why yes it is and today is only for $20.00," said the lady.

Gene and her friends were shocked at the news. "$20!" All four shout.

A huge woman knocked the three out of the way. "That is mine" said the huge woman

Then a huge crowd starts coming towards the diamond necklace with pearls surrounding it.

Gene pouted. "It's not worth it anymore, I'm heading home guys, see you later," Gene announced.

She hug her friends and went off to go home while her friends continues to browse. Gene left the mall, back at the store, the woman was looking around as the customers tries on necklaces, rings and bracelets.

The woman observes the guests. "Yes, wear all the jewelry you want as I steal your life force," the lady said.

A man dressed like the sales woman stood by her. "Good job La Dolce, with this amount of life force, the queen shall have her beauty again," the man commented menacing.

La Dolce smiled with an evil grin. "Yes milord," La Dolce replied.

La Dolce observes everyone's life force is starting to drain away as the customers starts collapsing including Gene's friends except Angel.

After the trip to the mall, Gene entered her apartment and decided to sit on a small sofa letting out a huge sigh.

Gene fell to the sofa. "My goodness that felt good, now for a quick nap," she thought out loud.

She quickly fell asleep, but was suddenly interrupted by a knock coming from her door. She got up lazily, went to the door and open without looking in the peephole.

Gene opens the door. "Hello," she responded.

Gene looked both left and right of the hall as she shrugged as she figure maybe it was some kids making a prank and closed the door. When she turned around the man from the other night was standing in the middle of the room.

Gene shrieked holding her chest as if having a heart attack. "My god, how'd you get in here?" she asked.

The middle aged man observes Gene trying to figure something out. Gene was feeling rather uncomfortable at the man's stress.

"My senses told me you're the one, but I'm not sure why," the man stated.

"I'm sorry? Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here but I'm not doing anything for you and you need to leave," Gene threatened the guy.

"Not sure what you're thinking about, but it's really important," the man said.

Gene looks at the guy and with a sigh and a deep breath, she held the door open allowing the guy to come in.

The man sat down on the two seat couch while Gene sits opposite of her. "Oh I'm sorry, would you like some water or tea?" she offered.

The man was deep in thought. "Not right now thank you," the man replied.

A very awkward silence came between the two. "So… do you have a name?" Gene asked.

Gene hopes she can gather as much information so she could call the policed. "Oh right; my name is Zeph and I'm here on a mission," the guy explained.

Gene still confused. "And what is your mission exactly?" she asked.

The man stood up gazing outside the window look outside. Zeph could see humans and animals living in their ordinary lives. However, does he feel it's the right thing to do to help protect the world he's in?

Zeph takes a deep breath. "Well, I was sent here to find the solder of the light, she is the leader of the spirit soldiers of Lyranthium," the man explained.

Gene looked at the man kind of funny, thinking this guy was complete looney.

Zeph looks at Gene. "Somehow I sensed that you are the chosen one," the guy finished.

Gene gave the man a look at him showing that she he does not make any sense. "You have got to be kidding me," Gene laughed.

Zeph immediately felt uptight. "I'm sorry, why would I be "kidding" about this?" Zeph blinked.

Gene sighs frustrated. "It's ridiculous; you sound like you came from an anime cartoon," Gene said sarcastically.

Now the man became sterner. "I'm sorry kiddo, but this is real life; innocent lives are at stake here" Zeph said in a serious tone.

Just then Zeph wave his hand towards the TV projected what's happening. "What the hell!" Gene gasped.

She always believe that magic does not exist up until this point. "How…How did you do that?" Gene wonders.

Gene was checking to see if there were any trip wire or something for her to know that everything is not real. In the screen, Angel was in trouble with a creature with a beautiful mask on that Gene has never seen except in art books.

Gene felt conflicted from what was view in the screen. "Angel, what's happening?" Gene asked.

Zeph shuts off the television. "No time to explain, your friends is in trouble," he stated.

Gene hopes Zeph wasn't bluffing. "Please make me believe you then," Gene challenged.

As Zeph snapped his fingers as a pendant appeared on Gene's lap that made her leaped off from the couch. "If you believe me, than raise up that pendant and chant out this phrase, divine powers of light, shine on," Zeph instructed.

Gene closed her eyes she raised up the pendant in the air and began to say the chant.

"Um okay, divine powers of light, shine on?" She opened her eyes and noticed nothing happened.

Zeph shakes his head annoyingly. "Try it again," he said firmly.

Gene said the chant again, but nothing is happening, she began to panic. "What was I supposed to do?" Gene worried.

Now Zeph was aggravated. "Say it from your heart, don't think about it; your friends are in danger," Zeph advised.

Gene is deep in though. "My friends, they have stuck by me ever since that day, I won't allow someone hurt my friends, I won't allow it," she thought.

Suddenly instead of feeling fear and worried, she started to feel determined. "I won't allow it!" Gene said out loud.

Gene raises up the pendant in the air once again with a warm feeling starts flowing through her body. "Divine powers of light, shine on!" she chanted once again.

In a flash Gene was transformed into a female warrior; her hair is now blonde, wearing a pink and white suit with gold trimmings that fits like a glove on her body with her pendant attached to the suit, knee length boots, a white glove with a turquoise gem attach to it.

She open her eyes and gazes at a mirror on the wall and gave a little shriek. "What did you do to me?" Gene said in shocked.

Zeph was glad that his senses was correct. "You were transformed into the legendary warrior Celeste, she is the soldier of eternal light; also the leader of the Divine Spirit Soldiers" Zeph explain.

Gene spins and looks at herself in the mirror. "SO CUTE! Can't wait until I show this to my friends, they are going to freak," Gene said excitedly.

Zeph interrupted Gene's worshiping her suit. "Do not waste time, focus!" Zeph responded.

Gene gave a slight nod, jumped out of the window and start running towards the mall.

As she headed towards the mall, she was deep in thought again. "Don't worry guys, I'm coming to save you," she said.

Once she arrived, all the mall shoppers were passed out; Gene searches everywhere until she heard a scream from a distance.

Angel desperately trying to release from the monsters grip. "Please let me go," Angel begged

La Dolce revealed her true self; dress in a sleeveless kimono with horrific makeup.

La Dolce was laugh menacingly. "No one will save you now," La Dolce remarked.

Then out of nowhere, a girl's voice with determination spoke out. "Let her go!" a female voice yelled.

La Dolce looked away and saw a girl in a warrior outfit. "How dare you use beautiful jewelry into trapping energy, I won't allow it," the female superhero stated.

La Dolce releases Angel allowing her to escape as the creature now focuses on the girl. "And who you might be?" La Dolce asked the girl as the creature releases Angel.

The girl poses and prepares to fight at the creature. "The divine power of the eternal light, I am Celeste" The girl said introducing herself.

La Dolce dodges towards Hope as they punched, kicked, blocked every moves they threw at each other. Just as they stopped, La Dolce started waking up the mall shoppers.

La Dolce laughs evilly as the mall shoppers are now standing. "Yes, go and attack this intruder," La Dolce demanded.

One by one in a catatonic-like-state the mall shoppers inch their way towards Celeste. "Stay back, I don't want to hurt you" Celeste said worried.

Just then a small golden aura surrounds the mall shoppers allowing each one to fall back unconsciously. "Hope take care of this fiend, I got everything under control," Zeph said.

Just than a sword magically appeared out of the gem of Gem's right hand glove. "Come on clown, bring the best you got," Celeste challenged.

La Dolce reveals her weapon, "That's La Dolce, HYAAA" the monster growls.

The creature rushed to Celeste as they continued to fight with their weapons. La Dolce starts getting tired as Celeste ran towards her and flips over her still in midair.

Celeste gently lay her hand on the soft of her blade as the blade started to glow. "Crescent sword beam emission!" Hope shouted.

Celeste emits a sword beam as she slice through the air as La Dolce split in half turning into dust.

La Dolce was starting to dissipate. "NO!" La Dolce screamed.

Celeste landed on the ground gracefully. "Hyah to you too!" Celeste retorted.

Everyone at the mall including Gene's friends became conscious and looked around figuring out what just happened. Celeste was spying around the corner happy that her friends are now all right as she left the mall.

The next day during the afternoon, Gene decided to just spend the day outside enjoying the nice warm air.

Gene decided to call all her friends for a nice pool day at her apartment pool.

Gene and her friends sat back at her apartment pool area just killing some time and talking about what happen at the mall.

Jennifer started off with excitement. "Oh my god, I had this dream that the mall was under attack and a female superhero defeated a monster," Jennifer informed the group.

The girls all pitched in their experience as well. "No way, Angel and I had the same dream, that girl looked so pretty and that outfit was so cute, something Gene would wear," Giselle commented.

Giselle's comment made Gene sticking out her tongue at her. "I heard that new jewelry store closed down, man only for few days, must have been bankrupt or something," Angel explained.

Gene just kept starring at her friend's filled relief that they're okay. Gene was reflecting what just happen twenty-four hours ago that she just fought her first creature.

This was after the battle when Gene changed back into her normal clothes she wore during the day after defeating La Dolce. Both Zeph and Gene enters a building located in the middle of Downtown Marina Bay with Zeph.

Two enters the elevator as both Gene and Zeph were heading towards the top floor.

Zeph broke out the silence. "Gene, I have never been so proud of anyone; what you did today, I must say congrats on your first victory," Zeph complimented.

Gene blushed. "What can I say, I guess it was instincts that made realize my friends were in danger," Gene explained.

The elevator finally reached to the top floor as the two exits the elevator walking towards two glass doors. "I must warn you though, it gets tougher from here on out," he explains with cautious.

Gene was in deep in thought. "Well now these days, a girl my age wouldn't dream of one day is saving the world," she stated.

Zeph and Gene stops walking for a second as Zeph looks at Gene genuinely. "I know it's a lot to take; where I came from men, women, girls and boys, dreams of becoming fighters, but I'll tell you more later on," Zeph said.

Zeph opens the two glass doors. Gene has never seen such elegance; the pearl white walls matches the floor, elegant glass coffee tables and a desk.

Gene was filled with shock and excitement. "Oh my god, what is this place?" Gene asked.

Zeph felt proud of the place. "You like it huh?" he asked kindly.

Gene was confused. "What is this place exactly?" she asked.

Zeph watches Gene looking around the place. "This is where we will be meeting from now on for mission briefings," Zeph explains.

Gene stumbled a bit from what she heard. "But will this place be discovered?" Gene asked.

Zeph walks towards a desk. "Not exactly; there is a spell that will help us fly under the evil forces radar, sort of speak," he explains.

Gene tried to put two pieces together. "So in the meantime…" she respond.

Zeph chuckled and then spread his arms as a welcoming Gene. "Welcome to "Divine Fashion Magazine" fashion editor Genevieve Alexander" Zeph answers.

Gene's eyes went wide. "Wow, I don't know what to say," Gene responds.

Zeph became serious. "Gene from this point on, we need to locate the others, with their help, we can defeat this dark presence and save this world," he explains.

Gene was looking outside as cars passes by the highway just outside. "For all my life I been wondering what I was destined to be; now that I have friends and an Aunt that I love and cherished," she started.

Zeph looks at Gene with concern. "Now someone wants to destroy the people in my life; I won't allow that to happen," Gene said with determination.

Zeph stood up from his chair. "Are you ready?" he asked

Gene turns to Zeph who looks at her in concern. "Yes, I'm ready," she answered.

Zeph smiles softly at the girl. "Gene, your journey as a spirit soldier, starts now," Zeph said in excitement.

Gene gave a reassuring smile shaking out of her thoughts as she continues looking at her friends having fun splashing in the water.

Gene gazes up in the sky, watching the sun almost setting. "I wonder what's in store for tomorrow," Gene wonders.

Gene's friends look at Gene as if she has gone to "Lala Land". "Gene come on!" Giselle called out.

Genes jumps into the pool playing along with her friends as the scene fades to black.


	2. Act II: The Masquerade Ball

Act II. The Masquerade Ball

At the forbidden fortress, the lone figure sitting in her throne gazing at her crystal ball look at earth.

Genesis walks through the big double doors. "Genesis reporting milady," he announces.

In the dim light, the hands that's once had an ancient appearance reveals almost as if time is reversing the aging process as the hand almost look younger than it was before.

The queen was looking out the balcony. "Tell me Genesis, why hasn't this beautiful world is under my grasp?" the queen.

Looks at the queen. "We had ran some complications, but if you allow me to explain," Genesis responds before he was cut off by the queen.

The queen turns and looks at the man before her with a glare. "You imbocile!" the queen shouted.

Genesis looked down defeated. "You are to do a simple task and you bring me excuses; I will not be fooled," the queen snaps.

The queen was furious as the sound of lightening scattered the land outside.

The queen sat back down on her thrown almost as if her energy was drained with her hand covering her face trying to stay calm.

Genesis took a deep breath. "It's that spirit soldier, she ruined my plan," Genesis explains.

The queen looks up uncovering her face. "What did you say?" the queen asked.

Genesis stood up. "A spirit soldier destroyed my creature," Genesis repeated.

The queen was in deep thought. "Spirit soldier huh," the queen wonders.

Genesis trying to figure out what his queen is thinking. "Uh, milady?" Genesis asked.

The queen shook out of her thoughts. "Continue what you're doing and bring me more energy, now!" the queen commanded.

Genesis left the throne room leaving the queen to her thoughts. "So, after millions of years my sworn enemy has reincarnate; this does not bold well," the queen said in the empty room.

Gene was in her office, just starting her first day as Fashion Editor of Divine Fashion Magazine.

Gene grew frustrated with the amounts of phones calls coming in. "Where is Zeph when you need him?" she wonders.

Gene pinches the bridge of her nose trying to fix the error that was spotted on one of the articles the team were working on. She hanged up the phone and start walking out of the office as if hunting her prey.

The doors to the meeting room opens and out came Zeph and a few staff members that looks like they just got done from a meeting.

Zeph spoke with the staff. "We'll pick up from where we left off tomorrow," Zeph stated at the staff.

Gene starts walking to Zeph. "Zeph, a word!" Gene called.

Zeph looked towards an angry Gene and runs back to his office. "We need to talk," Gene stated.

Zeph pretend to be curious. "We do, about what?" Zeph asked.

Zeph sat down at his desk while Gene stands on the other side of his desk looking down at him. Zeph receives an invitation in his email.

Gene huffed. "The phone has been ringing off the hook and I'm trying to call the creative department about an error I have found," Gene explains.

Zeph stood up and walked around. "Okay, calm down and relax," Zeph whispered.

Gene huffed at \ Zeph rolling her eyes at him. "Yes I have notice that and I'm about to start giving out interviews for the personal assistant position," Zeph explained reassuringly.

Gene nodded now calming down a bit. "In other news, I need you to close the door," Zeph respond.

Gene forgot that he meant the other part of her daily life as a super hero.

Gene walks to the door and locks it. "Locked and secured," Gene stated.

The lights and the blinds shuts off automatically as if blocking from the outside. In the center of the room a huge crystal globe comes up from the ground. Zeph steps in front of it and wave his hand as the globe reveals an image of a sign being displayed.

Gene observes the globe. "There appears to be a masquerade ball that is happening tonight," Zeph stated.

Gene looks Zeph. "How did you know about the ball?" she wonders.

Zeph still observing the globe. "I just received an invitation just now on my computer," he answered.

The two watched as inside of the building where the ball is being held at was being decorated for the event in the globe.

Gene started to think. "You think this could be another scheme for our beloved enemies?" she asked.

Zeph nods. "Can be possible, but I have a feeling with this many people it can be possible," he answered.

Gene walked to the door. "I think I have an idea," Gene insisted.

Zeph waved his hand at the globe as the whole room changed back to its normal self.

Zeph became curious. "Where are you going?" Zeph questions.

Gene turns back to him, "I'm going to shop for a dress," she answers.

Zeph throws something at Gene, "what's this?" she asked.

Zeph walks up to her, "no need to buy a dress; at this time it will be too late, this device will allow to disguise yourself," Zeph explains.

Gene looks at the compact "This will be handy someday, but not what I was thinking about doing," she stated.

Zeph watched Gene walked out curious what she is up to.

The ball was located downtown near the central city park. Inside the building a tall seductive figure walked in the middle of a grand ball room. The figure stopped walking as Genesis appears in front of the figure.

Genesis was feeling impatient. "Belladonna, is everything ready for tonight?" he asked.

The figure looks up appears wearing a fancy Dama mask, a Venetian carnival masks that is simple and elegant. "Yes milord, this will be greatest plan I have ever created; whoever wears these masks, these masks will drain all life force from all the guests," the masked figure explains.

Genesis grin wickedly. "Good, nothing will get in the way to restore my queen's powers," he said.

Jennifer, Giselle and Angel all showed up at Gene's apartment after receiving an important text message from their friend.

As the girls are settled. "What's wrong Gene?" Jennifer asked worried.

Gene just finished making tea as she sat down the tray. "Everything is fine, although I have a favor from you guys," she explains.

Angel finished from sipping at her tea. "What can we do to help?" Angel questions.

Gene sat down her tea. "Zeph was invited to the masquerade ball, but he can't go so he asked me to fill in," she explains.

Giselle want to let Gene want to finish. "So wondering if you three would like to go?" Gene offers.

The three girls was shocked with excitement. "We be honored," Angel said.

Giselle gasped. "Been dying to wear the dress I bought; now I have the chance!" Giselle squealed.

Jennifer poses. "Oh yeah, we're going to be the hottest looks at the ball," Jennifer stated.

Gene sighs and takes a deep breath. "Good, now one problem girls," she started.

The three stopped celebrating and looks at Gene curiously. "I don't have a dress," Gene said sadly.

The girls sat down after. "What are you going to do?" Jennifer asked worried.

Gene started to think. "We only have a few hours til the ball" Angel stated.

Giselle grew worried. "And it is too late to look for a dress," she said.

Gene grabs her keys and head towards the door. "Let's go girls!" she started.

The three friends look at another confused. "To where?" Jennifer asks.

The girls start putting on their shoes, "Where're we going?" Angel wonders.

Gene, following with her friends now walks out of Gene's apartment heading out. "Got a fabric to buy," she responded.

"What for?" Giselle wonders.

The girls reached to Gene's car. "I have a dress to make," Gene said.

The girls stops by at the nearest fabric store searching throughout the entire store looking for the right material.

Giselle holds out a thick looking fabric. "How about this?" Giselle asked.

Gene shakes her head no knowing the fabric would be too heavy. They continue to search throughout the store.

Now Angel was holding a shiny stretchy fabric "How about this one?" Angel asked.

Gene shakes her head no thinking the fabric looks too costume. The girls still searched and searched around the store but no such luck yet.

Jennifer found a soft pink chiffon fabric "Girls!" she called out.

Gene, Giselle and Angel went to check on Jennifer. "Will this do?" Jennifer questions.

The three smiled and decided to take the fabric along with a matching color silk fabric. Gene checked out all the materials she needed as she went out the store with her friends.

Gene taken out her sewing machine. "All right ladies, we now have three hours until the ball," Gene reminded.

Angel started to help out. "I'll make our masks," Angel suggested.

Giselle found some wigs. "I can style our wigs," Giselle pitched in.

The girls starts working on each project they assigned for themselves. Gene looks up and saw Jennifer down in the dumps looking outside from the balcony.

Gene stops what she was doing and walks over to her friend. "Hey why the long face?" Gene asked concern.

Jennifer shaking her head. "Just thinking silly," she explains.

Gene hugs her friend. "If it weren't for this pink fabric, I wouldn't be able to go to the ball," Gene reassures Jennifer.

Gene went back to work on her dress as Jennifer thought of fixing everyone tea. Two hours have passed; the wigs are done and styled how Giselle wanted them to be and Angel have style each mask to match their dresses; finally, Gene has finished the dress.

The girls gasps. "Oh wow, that is gorgeous Gene, you'll be the belle of the ball," Angel commented.

Gene smile slowly fades to a frown. "What's wrong, don't you like it?" Giselle asked concern.

Gene gave a small smile. "No it's perfect, I just don't have shoes to match it," she explained.

The girls sighs sadly feeling so close to achieving the perfect dress for Gene. Suddenly, Jennifer had an idea.

Jennifer stood up from her seat. "I'll be right back," she announced.

The three looked at each other confused wondering what Jennifer is up to as she left the apartment. Jennifer returns with a box containing the shoes she have thought about.

Jennifer handed one box to Gene. "I was supposed to wear this on my wedding day," Jennifer explains.

Jennifer hands the shoe box to Gene as the girls gather around as she opens the box.

Gene opens the shoe box. "Wow, that's beautiful," Angel commented.

Inside the box were a gold three inch strap on shoe with crystals on the straps.

Gene smiles softly. "Thank you Jennifer, but what are you going to wear?" Gene wonders.

Jennifer walks to retrieve the other boxes. "I found these shoes for each of us to complete our looks," Jennifer explains gleefully.

The girls screams excitedly as they quickly start putting on their shoes. "Come on girls, we need to get ready, the ball is in thirty minutes," Giselle stated excitedly.

At the masquerade ball, all the guests were having a great time; as the guests dressed up to the finest gowns they could possibly find. Some of the guests brought their own masks and some were issued a mask from the serving maidens handing out to the ones who didn't brought one to the ball. Gene and the girls have arrived just in time with their wigs on right and the masks fits like a glove on their faces.

Giselle looks at all the guests. "All right ladies, we are here; let's rock this place," Giselle stated.

Gene suddenly starts to fell ill. "What if everyone won't like my dress?" Gene worries.

Jennifer gently touched Gene's shoulder "Your dress will be the talk of the town tonight; you are Cinderella tonight," Jennifer said simply cheering up Gene.

They all revealed their dresses as each one compliments each girl.

Giselle with a light butter yellow dress complimenting her skin tone with her matching mask as she walks down to the bottom of the stairs.

Angel had on a spearmint green Grecian dress compliment her fiery red hair and her mask with a darker green.

Jennifer's dress was a soft lavender empire waistline dress and her mask with the same color complimenting her eyes.

The three girls were all at the bottom of the stairs when they notice the whole room stopped what they were doing looking at the new arrivals.

Angel became curious. "Why are they staring at us?" she wonders.

Giselle tries to fix herself. "Because we look amazing in our dresses," Giselle replied.

Jennifer taps both on Giselle's and Angel's shoulder as they follow the guest's gaze towards the top of the stairs. "Maybe it's not us they're look at," Jennifer stated.

Up on the top of the stairs, Gene's look made her look like she came out from a story book; her hair gold like the sun, although she's wearing a wig.

Her mask appears white, but also have accents of pinks and gold; her dress had a modern take of what a princess dress would look like as it cascades down past her ankle at the back and a little short above the ankle at the front.

The way she cascades down the stairs as if she was floating as few of the gentleman sighs and gasp at such beauty.

Gene finally reaches to her friends. "I'm guessing this is a mission complete?" Gene teases.

Gene's friends nodded and laughs with her as the ball continues on. The girls were having a lovely time as they were whisked off on the dance floor dancing with their partners. Gene was looking at her friends having a good time wondering why haven't anyone asked her yet?

Just than a rather attractive man came up to her. "Are you here by yourself?" asked the man.

Gene blushed. "Um no I'm here with my friends," she replies.

The man stood next to Gene. "You are beautiful," the man stated.

Gene bowed at the man. "Let's say we get out of here?" the man suggested.

Gene was questioning the guy's question. "Excuse me?" she asked.

The man starts explaining himself. "I have a room booked down below and you can have your wicked ways with me; want you to punish me, spanking me with a whip I have in my room" the man suggest.

Gene almost threw up a bit in her mouth. "Um I'll pass; however I'm sure that lovely woman love to do all that for you," Gene pointed out grossly.

Gene looks at the hostess of the ball wearing a rather too revealing dress showing way too much cleavage and the slit of her dress were too high. Gene quickly walked out of the terrace for some fresh air gazing out the moon and stars.

Just then a tall figure walks up to Gene. "Rough night?" asked a deep manly voice.

Gene turned around and find a guy, that almost look like he came out of a fantasy movie wearing almost a modern day knight like armor; almost in a way matching her very own outfit.

Gene blushes. "Uh yeah, just feeling a bit dizzy," she answered.

The masked figure walked to her, "it's a beautiful night," Gene commented.

The masked figure was looking at Gene. "I agree," the guy replied.

Gene blushes as she took the hint what the mysterious guy meant. "Why you here by yourself, shouldn't you be dancing?" the mystery man wonders.

Gene felt she needed to be honest. "Too many creeps in there," she responds.

Both of the two laughed and then silence became of the two, but it wasn't unpleasant. Then inside the ball room, a soft music was being played.

The mystery man offer his hand. "May I have this dance?" the mystery man asked.

Gene look at his hand and then stare into his blue eyes and took his hand having the feeling of being safe in his gaze. The two enters back inside and starts to dance like in a fairy tale, they twirled and followed the melody of the song. As Gene dances, her dress flows perfect to the music; a smile appear on her face.

The masked man felt a déjà vu. "You know, I have a feeling I met you before," he stated.

Gene became curious. "Oh we have? Well guarantee we might have or not, I mean there's probably thousands of people here so possibly we had," Gene rambles.

The man laughed at her nervousness. "You sure talk a lot," he stated.

Gene blushes "I'm like this when I'm nervous," she answer.

The man twirls Gene in time tune with the music, "Do I make you nervous?" the man wonders with a grin.

Gene started to beat herself up in her head. "Pfft, me nervous, with you nah," she fumbles her words.

Gene notice then they were the only two dancing and the guests, including her friends, were look at the two.

They continued dancing. "Everyone is staring at us," Gene stated.

The masked man looks at her. "I guess they just never seen such beauty before," the man explains.

Gene to blush even redder. "You're not going to sing are you?" Gene questions.

The man laughed at Gene's bashfulness as she imagining digging a hole for her to hide. The music has ended as the two stopped while the guests claps at such performance.

The hostess of the ball went up on stage. "Thank you all for coming to my fabulous masquerade ball," the woman thanked.

Gene started to sense a bad energy close by as she sees her pendant dimly glows letting her know that danger is close by.

The woman became serious, "Now I'm afraid I have to take away all your life force," she stated.

Just then one guest, follow by another starts falling to the ground. The only ones standing are the ones that didn't take the masks from the servants.

The woman snaps her fingers. "My pets, gather more energy," the woman demands.

The whole room starts to panic as all the guests' starts running in opposite directions as it cause the mystery man and Gene to separate. Gene was pushed so far, she ended at the terrace. Gene moved out of the way in time for a mob of guests running by. Just then, she was pushed over the ledge holding her dear life.

Gene screams. "Someone please help me!" she shouted.

She can feel herself slipping from the ledge and just as she about to fall.

The mystery man got to her in time. "Don't worry I got you!" the man exclaim.

Just than the man too was pushed over the ledge as both Gene and the mystery man falling. The mystery man maneuvered himself so Gene wouldn't be under him as he successfully grabs a branch from a tree as he slowly lowers the branch touching the ground letting Gene go.

The mystery man hasn't let go yet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Gene nodded letting the man know she's find. The man never let go of the branch as he catapult himself up to the top floor where the ball was held. Gene looks around making sure no one was near.

Gene held up her pendant. "Ruining a special night, I won't allow it," she stated.

She held up her pendant in the air. "Divine powers of light, shine on!" she chanted.

In the transformation, her black hair was shown but now it was turned to blonde, as her pink and white suit with gold trimmings also appears; follow by her knee length boots, a white glove as her transformation was complete. She jumps up to grab the tree branch just like the mystery man did and catapult herself to the top floor.

Inside the ball room what's left of the guests and Gene's friends were huddled in a corner trapped by Belladonna and her minions.

Belladonna was pacing back and forth with pride. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," she said.

Just then the lights were turned off except the lights from the chandelier and the walls were lit and the doors were flung opened.

Celeste appears from the terrace. "Inviting guests on a romantic event to capture their life force is totally uncool, I will not allow you to ruin such a romantic event," she stated.

Belladonna steps forward. "Who are you and how dare you meddle with my plan," she exclaim.

Celeste withdrew her sword out from the gem of her glove. "By divine power of eternal light, I am the spirit soldier Celeste and I come here to vanquish you," she stated follow by a pose.

Belladonna just smirks and then dashes towards Hope as they start to fight head on. The action between the two were intense as they both parried and strike at each other blocking each other moves. Belladonna held up her hands as her nails grew to nine inches and starts throwing her nails, but Hope dodges every needles that's being thrown.

Hope jumps in the air as she held out both hands in front of her as a ball of light appears, "Light ball projection!" she called out.

She launches a sphere of light aiming towards Belladonna, but she missed as Belladonna dodged from the attack. Celeste was hit hard as she slams against the wall; Belladonna reveals her nine inch needles again and throws it to Celeste as the needles held her up against the wall.

Belladonna laughs "go my pets, deal with her while I gather more life force from our queen," she commands.

There wasn't any good breaking free as Belladonna's foot soldiers approaches to her. Just then, the group of minions were hit back as the mysterious man appeared in front of her; protecting her from the minions.

He turns to Celeste as he unhooks the needles allowing Celeste to be free. "Are you all right," he asked.

Hope blushes. "We must get to that witch," Hope explained.

Celeste prepares to fight again. "I'll distract these fiends; use this rope to swing yourself to there," the mystery man suggested.

Hope grabs onto the rope and swings herself up in the air as the mystery man starts fighting Belladonna's minions. Hope let's go of the rope flipping over Belladonna as she allowed herself to stand in front of the group of guests.

Gene blocks with her sword protecting the ball guests. "I'm not done with you yet," she sneered.

The two continued on fighting each other, Hope ducks, blocks and strikes at Belladonna, but she tries to maneuver herself trying not to get slashed by Belladonna's nails. The two were at a standoff as Belladonna was using full force almost have Hope down to her knees. She swung her free hand almost strikes Hope but was stopped by the mystery man. The three untangled each other as it was two against one.

Hope and the mystery man took turns attacking Belladonna, but failed as each move were blocked. "Ha, not even you two can defeat me," she laughs.

The mystery man ran up to Belladonna but she blocked herself as if getting ready for the man's attack.

The mystery man flipped over Belladonna and slash at her, as her once long nails were cut off, "What have you done to my beautiful nails!" She shrieks.

"Celeste, now is your change!" the mystery man called out.

Hope deposits her sword back into the gem of her glove magically as a bow appears as she grabs to the bow.

She points and aims to Belladonna as she calmly wait for the right time to shoot at Belladonna, "Light bolt projection blast!" she shouts.

Gene releases a low powered projectiles of light almost like the shape of an arrow as the arrow have penetrated Belladonna chest.

Belladonna was hit. "No, this can't be!" she cries out.

Hope starts running to Belladonna as her bow deposits back into the gem of her glove as her sword reappears.

She jumps in the air flipping over as her sword emits a light beam, "Crescent sword beam emission!" Hope shouts.

Gene landed gracefully as Belladonna dissipates slowly after she slashes the villain. She notice all the guest is still knocked out.

The mystery man stood next to her. "Look in that crystal ball above us, that must be where she kept all the life force," he pointed out.

The beam appears from Hope's sword as she sends a wave towards the ball destroy it.

The life force was returned to all the guest. "Good job tonight," the mystery man said.

They both notice the ball guests starts to wake up; Celeste saw the man walking towards the terrace.

Celeste went after him. "Wait what is your name? I didn't get a chance to say thank you," she pointed out.

The mystery man grabbed Celeste's hand and kisses it leaving her blushing. "I'm Amras and don't worry I'll be around when you need me," the mystery man said.

All the guests were leaving the building, Giselle, Jennifer and Angel were waiting for Gene to show up. "Where is she, I hope she is okay," Angel worries.

Gene had changed back still wearing her dress as she looks at her friends filled with relief that they are okay.

Gene walks up to them. "Girls, I'm over here," she called out.

The three gasped and ran to her smothering her with hugs. "Wow that was some dance," Jennifer commented.

Giselle grins wickedly. "Speaking of dance, who was that guy you were dancing with?" Giselle questioned wickedly.

Gene remembers the guy oh so well. "I'm Amras and don't worry I'll be around when you need me." The masked man said.

Gene had shaken out of her thoughts of the guy. "I don't know, everything happened too fast," she lied.

As the girls walked off, Gene stayed behind a bit watching her friends. "I'm just glad you guys are all right," she whispered to herself.

The next morning it was the first day Gene gets to meet the new personal assistant that Zeph had hired. There was a knock at Gene's office door as she looks up from her emails.

Zeph walks up to Gene "You busy?" he wonders.

Gene nod her head no. "You were right, last night that masquerade ball was a trap, but I took care of it," she stated.

Zeph smiled couldn't be proud of her. "Come, I want you to meet the personal assistant," he announced.

The two both exit her office; there in the lobby a girl with hair like the sun in a tight bun, wearing stylish glasses waiting for the two. She was wearing almost a geek chic style outfit. She was wearing a button down short sleeve top, with a sweater vest on top and a sleek pencil skirt; almost making her adorable.

Gene and Zeph walks up to the new girl. "Gene, I'd like you to meet, Lexis Price," Zeph introduced.

Just as Gene held out her hand shaking Lexis hand, she felt her pendant dimly glows as if the pendant is telling her there's a presence near around them.

The new girl let go of Gene's hand. It's nice to meet you," Lexis said.

Gene and Zeph went on to get to know the new personal assistant as the screen fades to black.


End file.
